songpediafandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Redligot2009
Archive1 Your Talk Page Archived Due to fact that your talk page is too long, I archived it! enjoy your new talk page! -- [[User:Mvtech|'Mvtech']]Faithfully 13:06, August 20, 2010 (UTC) Signature I've notice you're signature does not have lists, that makes it harder for people to go to your page. So type this on you're : [[User:Redligot2009|'RL2009']] It will look like this: [[User:Redligot2009|'RL2009']] -- [[User:Mvtech|'Mvtech']]Faithfully! 01:18, August 21, 2010 (UTC) I mean type that on your -- [[User:Mvtech|'Mvtech']]Faithfully! 02:01, August 21, 2010 (UTC) Type the signature I gave you in your preferences! Good luck with your sig! -- [[User:Mvtech|'Mvtech']]Faithfully! 02:40, August 21, 2010 (UTC) Mvbot I really don't know how to control him! -- [[User:Mvtech|'Mvtech']]Faithfully! 11:06, August 23, 2010 (UTC) What I readed about bots It said that bots can make/edit/revert as many pages you want at one time, also the only way to command bots is IRC. Now my only problem is the software i'm gonna use for my bot, anyway try joining this forum that I made for Mvbot. -- [[User:Mvtech|'Mvtech']]Faithfully! 03:46, August 28, 2010 (UTC) Re:Comment Luna will defenetly be turned off when she sees it!!!! Do you know how hard is it to sit beside the girl of your dreams with a bad hair style? By the way tell teacher that I'm dead so she won't mind if I cut classes. -- [[User:Mvtech|'Mvtech']]Alone! 06:11, August 30, 2010 (UTC) did you forget luna?!?! -- [[User:Mvtech|'Mvtech']]Alone! 06:58, August 30, 2010 (UTC) Hello? Your lucky you are not sitting next to your crush (who ever she is). -- [[User:Mvtech|'Mvtech']]Alone! 06:59, August 30, 2010 (UTC) I registered but when I log in it doesn't stop loading! Anyway, tell Tigernose, Iamred1, Yorkielvr333CP, and Merrystar (Wendy). So admins may chat there! -- [[User:Mvtech|'Mvtech']]Alone! 07:13, August 30, 2010 (UTC) yup!-- [[User:Mvtech|'Mvtech']]Alone! 07:17, August 30, 2010 (UTC) Re: obiusly yes! but a little bussy, and I fixed Bohemian Rhapsody, cuz after you put it there the template was at the center so I alligned the Glee and Queen versions together to form an organized playlist, see more -- [[User:Mvtech|'Mvtech']]Alone! 08:23, August 30, 2010 (UTC) Mercury The guy with a large mustash doesn't look like Mercury, lolz! -- [[User:Mvtech|'Mvtech']]Alone! 09:05, August 30, 2010 (UTC) Mercury The guy with a large mustash doesn't look like Mercury, lolz! -- [[User:Mvtech|'Mvtech']]Alone! 09:05, August 30, 2010 (UTC) Mercury The guy with a large mustash doesn't look like Mercury, lolz! -- [[User:Mvtech|'Mvtech']]Alone! 09:05, August 30, 2010 (UTC) Warlus vandalized a page! OMFG! WTF! This is it! Warlus vandaluzed a page! Try leaving him a message to ask him. He will obiuslly lie! But try looking at his userpage and follow the link to see the vandalism that nobody can fix! -- [[User:Mvtech|'Mvtech']]Alone! 10:33, August 30, 2010 (UTC) Question! how do you edit the menu? -- [[User:Mvtech|'Mvtech']]Alone! 10:13, August 31, 2010 (UTC) Motto Like 's official motto? -- [[User:Mvtech|'Mvtech']]Alone! 11:11, September 5, 2010 (UTC) Seahorseruler abused his powers once again! Heres the proof: Reply back to let me know what you think! -- [[User:Mvtech|'Mvtech']]Alone! 10:48, September 6, 2010 (UTC) Code Like it? Its so emoish try freaking out! And a while ago, we watched Glee at school, Its so green, Finn and Quinn where having sex! Puck & Rachel, Will & Terri too! -- [[User:Mvtech|'Mvtech']]Alone! 09:37, September 7, 2010 (UTC) A While Ago A while ago, at dance my group was dancing Highway To Hell! We have lots of screaming fans(even Luna). While the other adiences sings along Vince was acting too religous, he was praying that we would stop the Highway To Hell! Vince was the only one who does not like highway to hell, you know what is the results?A lot of people sings Highway To hell! -- [[User:Mvtech|'Mvtech']]Alone! 11:49, September 9, 2010 (UTC) Queen Songs Their our only ones with pictures, plus they are the longest and they have their own templates, plust we have 159 articles now plus we only have 3 stub articles then the songs are a jeanus and the Queen Songs. -- [[User:Mvtech|'Mvtech']]Alone! 11:59, September 16, 2010 (UTC) I Am Serius Why did you create pages with the same content? Did you know there was already a Somebody To Love and a Don't Stop Me Now? Your version of those two pages has been deleted! Thats the consiquense if you don't find it before creating. And the only thing you created now that we don't have is I Want To Break Free (I just fixed it). You learned your lessson, now remember to look if the page you tried to create exist before creating it so it doesn't result in speedy deletion like that one. If you need help ask Jeffwang16, not me because I'm too bussy -_- . -- [[User:Mvtech|'Mvtech']]Alone! 10:08, September 17, 2010 (UTC) lol I spammed Sea using that cool pic. -- [[User:Mvtech|'Mvtech']]Alone! 10:56, September 17, 2010 (UTC) Congratiolations You have beatten' Default, a bot that can do multiple edits in one time, as you know (Default is more trained than Mvbot). -- [[User:Mvtech|'Mvtech']]Alone! 12:16, September 18, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, and you are the second user who beaten Default, the first one is me, and about that you're sister made an account (click here to see her userpage). Make sure she doesn't see UnCp. -- [[User:Mvtech|'Mvtech']]Alone! 12:28, September 18, 2010 (UTC) yeah, but anyway nice sig. -- [[User:Mvtech|'Mvtech']]Alone! 12:31, September 18, 2010 (UTC) Song Of The Day Did you get it already? -- [[User:Mvtech|'Mvtech']]Alone! 12:40, September 18, 2010 (UTC) Re: I don't wanna archive it because I want to confuse spammers from CPW. -- [[User:Mvtech|'Mvtech']]Alone! 12:45, September 18, 2010 (UTC) Re:Team Green These guys are green minded thats why they are called Team Green, anyways can you pwn a Team Gold member? -- [[User:Mvtech|'Mvtech']]Alone! 13:25, September 18, 2010 (UTC) Holloween could you volenteer for the background? --[[Club Penguin-User Wiki:Holloween|'Happy Halloween!']][[w:c:unclubpenguin:User:Iamred1/monaco.css|'See The Design!']] 17:41, 19 September 2010 (UTC) Mvtech Why did he disapear? Anyway I found CPU-Wikia at google and I'm a user........Anyway I don't see Mvtech edit much anymore and he has disapeared from the top 7(You were top 2, he disapeared you became top1). Did you see him? --[[User:Nobody Cares|'[]Nobody Cares[]']] 11:17, September 22, 2010 (UTC) Mvtech Why did he disapear? Anyway I found CPU-Wikia at google and I'm a user........Anyway I don't see Mvtech edit much anymore and he has disapeared from the top 7(You were top 2, he disapeared you became top1). Did you see him? --[[User:Nobody Cares|'[]Nobody Cares[]']] 11:17, September 22, 2010 (UTC) Never Say Never Like the picture? --[[User:Nobody Cares|'[]Nobody Cares[]']] 09:39, September 24, 2010 (UTC) . Guess What! Almost on the spotlight! Only a few articles to go. Our goal is not at least 200, but at least or more than 230. --[[User:Nobody Cares|'[]Nobody Cares[]']] 09:07, October 1, 2010 (UTC) Guess What! we recieved the Britney Spears songs. --[[User:Nobody Cares|'[]Nobody Cares[]']] 12:44, October 1, 2010 (UTC) New Look! Quickly go to you're preferences and change your skin to "New Look" for you to see the wonderful new look of CPU. --[[User:Nobody Cares|'Nobody Cares']] 09:57, October 8, 2010 (UTC) Guess What Go to the mainpage, but make sure you are using oasis. There are important updates just made a second ago, reply back to let me know what you think. --[[User:Nobody Cares|'Nobody Cares']] 13:22, October 9, 2010 (UTC) Re: Ya! TV, infact see my reply on your comment, by the way, are you using the new look? And do you like the new main page? --[[User:Nobody Cares|'Nobody Cares']] 13:30, October 9, 2010 (UTC) Fast Progress! We are making a fast progress! The thing is when we reach 300 articles, expect it to go down, when we delete CP content, user content, and any off-topic content. Don't start yet, we are trying to reach 300 first --[[User:Nobody Cares|'Nobody Cares']] 02:51, October 10, 2010 (UTC) Awesome! That was excatly what we needed for a logo, just make it "CPU:Songpedia", then make sure its still the same size it is right now, but make sure you save it as "Logo.png". --[[User:Nobody Cares|'Nobody Cares']] 06:26, October 10, 2010 (UTC) CPUA Can you made me an admin and b/crat in CPU:Songpedia Answers? Mvtech can't make me one there because he is blocked. --[[User:Nobody Cares|'Nobody Cares']] 06:39, October 10, 2010 (UTC) Re: I said Logo.png not Logo.jpg --[[User:Nobody Cares|'Nobody Cares']] 09:17, October 10, 2010 (UTC) Good Good, thats better, now all you have to do is; Did you see a bar that is on the bottom of your browser that comes with you when you scroll, that has Share, Follow, and My Tools in it? Then click my tools, then click Theme Designer, after that, click the wordmark, then upload it there. --[[User:Nobody Cares|'Nobody Cares']] 09:25, October 10, 2010 (UTC) Just look at the requirements ↑Like I said in the title --[[User:Nobody Cares|'Nobody Cares']] 11:41, October 10, 2010 (UTC) I guess we have no choice Did you see Club Penguin Wiki's wordmark? I guess we are gonna have to get it and edit it, then upload it, lulz --[[User:Nobody Cares|'Nobody Cares']] 13:27, October 10, 2010 (UTC) Phil Collins is threatening me Phil Collins is threatening me! Why? I searched his albums in iTunes to download it in my iPod but I saw an album by Phil Collins called "No Jacket Required", I was so angry at Phil Collins. I searched it in wikipedia click here for the wikipedia article. --[[User:Nobody Cares|'Nobody Cares']][[User talk:Nobody Cares|'#1']] 12:31, October 27, 2010 (UTC) I may compete against other wikis:c:thw I know we have a few members but we defeated Club Penguin Wiki, after CPW's defeat, a of CPU Users are emailing me about competing against other wikis, I think we should compete against Beatlepedia that is so easy to defeat, Beatlepedia's content is The Bealtes, but they only have one member, and that is the one and only founder who is about to abbandon it. lolz. -- [[User talk:Nobody Cares|'#1']] 13:14, October 29, 2010 (UTC) Hmmm Ozone101 is turning suspicous! Take a look at the image below. (Latest | Earliest) View (previous 50) (next 50) (20 | 50 | 100 | 250 | 500)*17:23, October 13, 2010 Nobody Cares (Talk | contribs | block) blocked 125.25.31.3 (Talk) with an expiry time of 1 year (anonymous users only, account creation disabled, autoblock disabled) ‎(Inserting false information: Creating unrelated page and harassing Mvtech.) (unblock | change block) *17:39, August 31, 2010 Redligot2009 (Talk | contribs | block) blocked Walrus (Talk | contribs) with an expiry time of 3 days (account creation disabled) ‎(Vandalizing the songs page) (unblock | change block) *16:46, August 26, 2010 Mvbot (Talk | contribs | block) unblocked Mvtech (Talk | contribs) ‎(Unreasons) *04:23, August 26, 2010 Tigernose (Talk | contribs | block) blocked Mvtech (Talk | contribs) with an expiry time of 1 year (account creation disabled) ‎(Thanks for stealing my skin, my code, my content and my userpage.) (unblock | change block) *20:32, July 25, 2010 Mvtech (Talk | contribs | block) blocked 83.255.135.251 (Talk) with an expiry time of 1 year (account creation disabled, autoblock disabled) ‎(Abusing multiple accounts: he is really maybe Sonic or Mr Unknown) (unblock | change block) *11:18, July 25, 2010 Mvtech (Talk | contribs | block) changed block settings for Mr Unknown (Talk | contribs) with an expiry time of 1 year (account creation disabled, e-mail blocked) ‎(Removing content from pages) (unblock | change block) *12:56, July 18, 2010 Mvtech (Talk | contribs | block) blocked Sonic The Hedgehog (Talk | contribs) with an expiry time of 1 year (account creation disabled) ‎(Having sex infront of my mom) (unblock | change block) *11:23, July 14, 2010 Mvtech (Talk | contribs | block) blocked Mr Unknown (Talk | contribs) with an expiry time of 1 year (account creation disabled, e-mail blocked) ‎(Removing content from pages) (unblock | change block) *19:25, June 29, 2010 Mvtech (Talk | contribs | block) changed block settings for Sonic The Hedgehog (Talk | contribs) with an expiry time of 0 seconds (account creation disabled, e-mail blocked) ‎(Removing content from pages) (unblock | change block) *18:18, June 29, 2010 Mvtech (Talk | contribs | block) changed block settings for Sonic The Hedgehog (Talk | contribs) with an expiry time of 1 year (account creation disabled, e-mail blocked) ‎(Removing content from pages) (unblock | change block) *18:10, June 29, 2010 Mvtech (Talk | contribs | block) changed block settings for Sonic The Hedgehog (Talk | contribs) with an expiry time of 3 days (account creation disabled, e-mail blocked) ‎(Removing content from pages) (unblock | change block) *18:06, June 29, 2010 Mvtech (Talk | contribs | block) blocked Sonic The Hedgehog (Talk | contribs) with an expiry time of 1 day (account creation disabled) ‎(Removing content from pages) (unblock | change block) *15:35, June 26, 2010 Mvtech (Talk | contribs | block) blocked Ozone101 (Talk | contribs) with an expiry time of 1 week (account creation disabled, cannot edit own talk page) ‎(Deleting pages that are in wiki) (unblock | change block) *14:16, June 26, 2010 Ozone101 (Talk | contribs | block) unblocked Sonic The Hedgehog (Talk | contribs) ‎(Unfair block) *14:05, June 26, 2010 Mvtech (Talk | contribs | block) blocked Sonic The Hedgehog (Talk | contribs) with an expiry time of 1 day (account creation disabled, cannot edit own talk page) ‎(Insulting this Wki) (unblock | change block) (Latest | Earliest) View (previous 50) (next 50) (20 | 50 | 100 | 250 | 500) -- [[User talk:Nobody Cares|'#1']] 13:58, October 29, 2010 (UTC) O_o Remember I told you that I always wanted to use Freddie Mercury's guitar-mike? Well guess what; I saw Freddie Mercury humping it in the 'Tie You Mother Down' music video. Whats the word again?....now I remember; eew. -- [[User talk:Nobody Cares|'#1']] 10:48, November 3, 2010 (UTC) Sembreak When are we going back to school? Monday or Tuesday? -- [[User talk:Nobody Cares|'#1']] 06:42, November 7, 2010 (UTC) 300 Articles! Yay for Songpedia! Anyways can you participate in the "The Beatles needs a Portal Project"? Anyway check this out. -- [[User talk:Nobody Cares|'#1']] 09:37, November 7, 2010 (UTC) Re: Awesome!!! Your the best Top 2. user Songpedia ever had (see for ranks), anyways Songpedia is the most awesome Song database ever! -- [[User talk:Nobody Cares|'#1']] 05:05, November 8, 2010 (UTC) Blog How do you edit the blog? -- [[User talk:Nobody Cares|'#1']] 05:14, November 8, 2010 (UTC) But I am logged in. -- [[User talk:Nobody Cares|'#1']] 05:24, November 8, 2010 (UTC) I can't find it the title says it all -- [[User talk:Nobody Cares|'#1']] 05:32, November 8, 2010 (UTC) O_o Yeah but how do I EDIT the blog (or you can edit it for me) Just grammar corrections ;When you have a comma after it put a space *Samples ** I love Queen, The Beatles, and Journey! ** I love Queen,The Beatles,and Journey! Just correct the grammar and everything is fine, you know me. =P -- [[User talk:Nobody Cares|'#1']] 05:46, November 8, 2010 (UTC) Domain Name As we know, Un-CP and Uncyclopedia have domain names that redirects to .wikia.com, we also need that; your one of the persons I know to make sites like those. Heres a thing; Create a url; songpedia.com then make it redirect to songpedia.wikia.com. Ok? -- [[User talk:Nobody Cares|'#1']] 07:56, November 8, 2010 (UTC) Merry Christmas (The title says it all) -- [[User talk:Nobody Cares|'#1']] 10:24, November 23, 2010 (UTC) Whoa! I actually really admire your work!! --..Jeff (Talk!) (Blog!).. 02:06, November 27, 2010 (UTC) Re:Flash site I saw the flash site, it's awesome. And thanks for making it, It is very useful on protecting Songpedian documents from Club Penguin Wiki and the other Songpedia. Anyways Iamred1 is now an SP Staff, now you may add him in the staff list. -- [[User talk:Nobody Cares|'#1']] 08:47, November 30, 2010 (UTC) Your Mistake Do not put |300px|right or |300px|left when there is only one video oh and only put Video:Example and nothing else! Put this when there are suppose to be two videos: 300px 300px And |300px is used to fix image size on the songs w/ more than one version(s). -- [[User talk:Nobody Cares|'#1']] 13:24, December 9, 2010 (UTC) U2 Portal? Here's a few tips for the U2 Portal Project that your hosting: *Advertise on talk pages, IRC, Twitter, Facebook, Xat, and blog. *Make the logo early *Make an announcement *Put the blog in google *Be a U2 Fan =) *Buy their albums *research *Love them *Be addicted to U2 *Kiss U2's pictures If you don't like some of the tips or you'd like to add more, then just reply back and I'll change or add more to it. miss you on Christmas! paul mccartney 11:14, December 17, 2010 (UTC) Songpedia Portal Ads - Helpful things Check out the ads I made here! And about that, the third one is for you, Merry Christmas and Talk To You! Laughs, paul mccartney 11:51, December 19, 2010 (UTC) Blog Is it ok if I delete the blog. Why? Because EVERYBODY IN THIS WIKI was inactive in Christmas, even me, now can I delete the blog anyways because it makes no sense when everybody did what you did; Be Inactive in Christmas. P.S. You were the first one who went on vacation in December 21, then on December 24, Jeffwang16 went on Vacation, then on 26, Iamred1 went to vacation, and finally I did in December 27, leaving only Merrystar in the wiki, due to everybody who went to vacation only came back in January 1, 2010. -- paul mccartney Songpedia The Beatles Chat Contribs 10:28, January 5, 2011 (UTC) Category information Please add any song you create into "Downloaded Songs" first before adding it to "U2". -- paul mccartney Songpedia The Beatles Chat Contribs 09:54, January 31, 2011 (UTC) Congrats! You have created the first page created by you that looks so perfect that it doesn't need any additional edits (unless somebody vandlize). -- paul mccartney Songpedia The Beatles Chat Contribs 10:24, January 31, 2011 (UTC) Zombies are stupid (Mr. T. Agrees) Mr. T drew himself as comics: -- paul mccartney Songpedia The Beatles Chat Contribs 12:45, February 1, 2011 (UTC) It's about Max Brook's fagginess and Zombies' unexistence. The comics kinda funny. -- paul mccartney Songpedia The Beatles Chat Contribs 13:52, February 1, 2011 (UTC) The Grammy Awards 2011 Judges Are Fucking Horrible!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Those fucking judges! I wanna kill them, well there are lots of classical music (including Imagine by John Lennon) nominated in the Grammy Awards 2011, but none of the old music fucking god damn won!!!!! This fucking damn upset me very much I need to cool down or I will either destroy my god fucking damn computer or kill the fucking disgrace judges. Sorry for swearing too much, I was just VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY upset about the results of the fucking shit Grammy Awards 2011, I felt like killing someone! Please don't make me more fucking angry. You know the only REAL thing I wanted to do in my life is play in a classical rock band that will be very popular (like The Beatles) and I can't let them take that away from me. >( P.S. I was angrily crying when I watched Grammy Awards 2011 -- paul mccartney Songpedia The Beatles Chat Contribs 11:43, February 15, 2011 (UTC) Lolz! XD I'm making an Elvis Presley Portal! XD, there's less than a hundred Beatles songs left anyways so I can create as much as I want. -- paul mccartney Songpedia The Beatles Chat Contribs 09:44, February 17, 2011 (UTC) Paul McCartney stars in "Linda McCartney Foods" Click here for the official site, and it's episodes, one episode, one food. There are 8 episodes on the main page. Anyways click "Join us in the kitchen table" to see the kitchens, and I TOLD YOU THERE IS ALWAYS A PICTURE OF LINDA IN EVERY KITCHEN!. And did you know that Paul is inviting people to invent the next Linda McCartney Foods product, the heart logo is funny for me. NOTE: it's all veggietables and fruits. . -- paul mccartney Songpedia Band Blog Chat 11:20, March 7, 2011 (UTC) The Fresh Men updates There are updates on The Fresh Men's main page, I made the banner in Photoshop, the banner is used to promote our band. AND IN YO' FACE!!! PAUL MCCARTNEY KNOWS ABOUT THE FRESH MEN BECAUSE HE PROBBOBLY SAW IT IN MY YT INFOBOX!!! HA! -- paul mccartney Songpedia Band Blog Chat 11:20, March 7, 2011 (UTC) Musicianship is a Journey???? Well it started out today, well I just got strawberries from a plant, I got 16 of those. Then I decided to listen to "Strawberry Fields Forever". I just remembered what Luna told me yesterday to "continue my journey on music", and I think I was still in a happy mood there so I just laughed and though of a joke in my mind. Until now when I listened to Strawberry Fields Forever, I remembered what she said about that, and then I just said in my mind that John Lennon's music journey just ended (after he got shot), John Deacon's ended with him retiring. Strawberry Fields Forever just made me believe that what she said is true (it is if you look at it as philosophy). Thanks to her, I am no longer discouraged by my voice. Reply back this time. -- paul mccartney Songpedia Band Blog Chat 04:06, April 2, 2011 (UTC) :Yes she said that, she she said "continue you're journey discovering new music". :-- paul mccartney Songpedia Band Blog Chat 02:15, April 3, 2011 (UTC) Stupid Policemen!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! They arrested John Lennon for smoking LSD & Marijuana in 1968. Drugs are ok, right? So they didn't have to arrest John. And plus John Lennon and The Beatles was in a performance there (see the girl fans on the back?), so they didn't have to disturb the performance and just carry Lennon to the jail. Marijuana and LSD are symbols of Love and Peace, so they didn't have to arrest John. And who the hell will arrest a beatle??????????????? Those stupid police men didn't have to arrest John Lennon. Those policemen should have noticed that John was too awesome to go to jail. Detective Sergeant Norman Pilcher was the faggot who found John Lennon smoking Marijuana and LSD. I can NEVER forgive those police officers and Detective Sergeant Norman Pilcher for arresting John Lennon. Oh and did you know that the police officers roughly got John (it's obious in the photo)? -- paul mccartney Songpedia Band Blog Chat 05:08, April 3, 2011 (UTC) Lolz! John Lennon Did you know that John Lennon drew his teachers being crippled when he was young (it says so in my research), nowonder his drawing book was confiscated in the film about his childhood called "Nowhere Boy". And did you know that John was also banned from going into Hollywood for vandalizing it and going into the Female Bathrooms. Reply back please -- paul mccartney Songpedia Band Blog Chat 08:12, April 4, 2011 (UTC) :Yeah, and also he was also banned from going into Hollywood, for repeatedly vandalizing it, if he wasn't banned from Hollywood, and he never got shot, Hollywood would have lots of vandalism already. That's not all the reason why he was banned, he also went into female bathrooms and had a kotex in his head, then a waitress went inside to pee, he saw John inside, and John was like "Do you know who I am?", and the waitress was like "Yeah, you're an asshole with a kotex in you're head". Reply back! :-- paul mccartney Songpedia Band Blog Chat 01:25, April 5, 2011 (UTC) Hello Hello i saw that you needed some help developing the U2 portal, i can be of some help to you if you want? It's My Birthday Yesterday I got a harmonica, new bag, hot wheels car, etc... -- 01:42, June 21, 2011 (UTC) Re: YouTube Lags That happens to me sometimes all I do is purge the page, anyways check your interntet connection or try a different browser. -- 11:07, July 6, 2011 (UTC) :This should take a few times, but what browser are you using, if it's Internet Explorer, then change it, if it's Firefox, Chrome, or Safari, clear your cache. P.S. I made a better new-harder to make Fresh Men logo (second official logo) :-- 13:13, July 6, 2011 (UTC) Buddy Holly? Let's make a Buddy Holly Portal (lolz). -- 13:56, July 8, 2011 (UTC) Re: That happened to me once for a few hours, until this conversation happened on Chat: :ElDuke: Who else is experiencing this f*** bug while editing??? :Finchelfanno1: I turned off RTE, I never did :Nobody Cares: HEY, Finchel!!! What do you think about the Skin??!! :Finchelfanno1: I dunno... You don't have to tell me everything you don't have to ~ Finchelfanno1 has left the chat. ~ :ElDuke: Back to topic guys! :Nobody Cares: ~ Nobody Cares has changed the topic. ~ :ElDuke: IT'S GETTING ANNOYING!! :Nobody Cares: Ahh!!!! You almost broke this - No ALL-CAPS :ElDuke: Ah! Forget it! Just turn RTE off ~ ElDuke has left the chat. ~ The conversation also shows my annoying side... -- 12:12, July 14, 2011 (UTC) Emoticons The title says it all! -- 06:58, July 15, 2011 (UTC) Re: I'm glad you asked, Red! Well pretty much, there isn't a create plate for that, all you need to do is to click on the song create plate, then replace "Lyrics here" with . Full instructions are right there in . Good luck! -- 10:19, September 28, 2011 (UTC) Singsong of the 18th of October 2011 We've moved w:c:music. You are a bureaucrat, so good luck and Happy Holidays. --..Jeff (Talk!) (Blog!).. 23:33, December 15, 2011 (UTC)